<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making a Move by dahtwitchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944618">Making a Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi'>dahtwitchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the collection of scribbly short comics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Art, Comic, M/M, Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou <i>knew</i> Kakashi's trashy romance litterature was a bad model for reality. He never considered them valid to base real life action on, he didn't dream himself into smooth romantic moments like his senpai too often seemed to do.</p><p>All this knowledge, all these opinions, and yet, when he endeavour on what he sincerely hope is a courtship of sorts between him and Iruka-sensei? That's when he realise he has nothing else to fall back on, no guideline, no experience of romancing. </p><p>It works well, until it doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the collection of scribbly short comics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making a Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to use as prompt ;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>